encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Dreams (1985 film)
Sweet Dreams is a 1985 American biographical film which tells the life story of country music singer Patsy Cline. The film was written by Robert Getchell and directed by Karel Reisz. It stars Jessica Lange, Ed Harris, Ann Wedgeworth, David Clennon, James Staley, Gary Basaraba and John Goodman. The film was nominated for Academy Award for Best Actress (Jessica Lange). For all the musical sequences, Lange lip-synced to the original Patsy Cline recordings. The soundtrack of the same name was released in September 1985. Contents 1 Plot 2 Non-factual differences 3 Cast 4 Soundtrack 5 External links Plot Patsy Cline (Lange) is unhappily married and playing small-time gigs in the tri-state area consisting of Virginia, West Virginia, and Maryland when she meets Charlie Dick (Harris), whose charm and aggressive self-confidence catch her attention. In time, Patsy leaves her husband to marry Charlie, and she gives up music to focus on raising their children. But after Charlie gets drafted into the U.S. Army, Patsy begins singing again, and after joining forces with manager Randy Hughes, Patsy becomes a rising star on the country music scene. However, Patsy's success fuels her self-confidence, much to Charlie's annoyance, and he becomes increasingly physically and emotionally abusive as Patsy attempts to assert her independence. Patsy was at the peak of her popularity as one of the first great female stars of country music when she died in a plane crash on March 5, 1963, at the age of 30. Non-factual differences For the scenes at an Army post, supposedly Fort Bragg, North Carolina, filming took place at Fort Campbell, Kentucky, instead. Other scenes were shot in Nashville, Tennessee, and Martinsburg, West Virginia. Many of the sequences depicted in the film are inaccurate: Patsy and her brother were not on their way to pick up beer when she nearly lost her life in a 1961 car crash. They were on their way to pick up material for her mother, a seamstress, to make her new stage clothes. The car crash happened in mid-June, not in the winter. Patsy's husband, Charlie Dick, and their daughter, Julie, have both stated that Charlie had never hit Patsy in front of their daughter. Charlie has said that he had slapped Patsy only once for becoming hystericalneeded Patsy's relatives have said that Patsy is portrayed more as a victim than she really was. "Their fights were always interesting to watch because you always knew Patsy would win", claimed friend Dottie West. However, other family members insist that Patsy was very badly beaten and sent to a hospital on numerous occasions. Patsy's airplane crashed at 6:20 p.m. in a forest -- not into a mountain cliff -- near Camden, Tennessee. (There is no mountain at all in West Tennessee.) The plane crashed because of pilot disorientation during bad weather, not due to difficulties in restarting the engine after switching from an empty fuel tank to a full one. Randy Hughes (Patsy's manager and the pilot of the aircraft), who was not instrument-rated, became disoriented in the inclement weather and eventually lost control. Also, the plane crashed on the way to Nashville from Kansas City, not vice versa. The aircraft in the crash was a Piper Comanche, not a Cessna 172 Skyhawk, as in the film. Patsy's mother, the late Hilda Hensely, once stated: "They producers told me that they were going to make a love story. I saw the film once. That was enough." Cast Jessica Lange as Patsy Cline Ed Harris as Charlie Dick, Patsy's husband Ann Wedgeworth as Hilda Patterson Hensley, Patsy's mother David Clennon as Randy Hughes, Patsy's manager and pilot of the ill-fated aircraft in which Patsy was killed James Staley as Gerald Cline, Patsy's first husband Gary Basaraba as Woodhouse John Goodman as Otis P.J. Soles as Wanda Jerry Haynes as legendary Nashville producer Owen Bradley Dennis Saylor as an uncredited extra Soundtrack Main article: Sweet Dreams (soundtrack) External links Sweet Dreams at the Internet Movie Database Sweet Dreams at AllMovie Sweet Dreams at Rotten Tomatoes Sweet Dreams at Box Office Mojo Category:1985 films Category:English-language films Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:1980s drama films Category:Biographical films about musicians Category:Country music films Category:Films directed by Karel Reisz Category:Films shot in West Virginia Category:Musical films based on actual events Category:TriStar Pictures films